Natsu's Harem ?
by Huddlem
Summary: All the girls in Fairy tail have fallen for our hero but Natsu is worried that if he chooses one will any of them forgive him , so he begins to ponder about how to make all of them Happy . or will everything blow up in his face ?
1. Prologue

**Me : All right every body lets get thing in place its time for some romance **

**Natsu : So wait i get to have a harem**

**Me : yup **

**(Natsu face blushes redder than a freshly picked tomato and passes out )**

**Me : okay while Our hero is in the infirmary. Attendance check. Lucy!**

**Lucy : Here **

**Me: Mirajanae !**

**Mira : Here**

**Me : Lisanna !**

**Lisa : here **

**Me : Erza !**

**Erza : Here**

**Me : Cana !**

**Cana : Here **

**Me : Juvia **

**Juvia : Here**

**Me : Virgo**

**Virgo : Present **

**Me: Levy**

**Levy : Here**

**Gray : You're make it really big aren't you perv **

**Me: Say that again Ice pick**

**Gray : P-E-R-V**

(Devine Flying bicycle kick of mega awesomeness sends Gray through the wall)

**Me : okay do anyone have a problem with my story **

**All in unison : No sir**

**Me : Thats better Now .And ACTION!**

_ Prolog .Surprise_

* * *

Happy , I'm starting to think this mission is bogus complained Natsu

What did you mean Natsu ? Asked Happy

I mean like were in the middle of nowhere in an ominous town and there no one here said Natsu

Well what does the mission say asked Happy

Help needed .send best mage as soon as at big mansion said Natsu

Yeah that sounds very ominous added Happy

As the hero and his friend walked down the empty town they felt a cold blast of air sending a quick shock in there back making them cling to each other for dear life.

H..hey N..Natsu c..can I go on your shoulder stuttered the Cat

S…sure t..thing b..buddy stuttered Natsu

Happy perched on Natsu's shoulder , the hero begins to walk down the abandon town finally approaching the Mansion . In front of them is a gigantic door as the Natsu pushes the door slowly it gives an eerie creek upon hearing that noise the Hero and his buddy slowly walk in the Manner .As the were in the middle of it all the door suddenly shut's giving a big booming roar , the hero and his cat run toward the door and pound on it with their fist with all the strength they can muster.

**HELP! SOMEONE PLEASE HELP WERE TRAPPED IN THE MANNOR!** pleaded Natsu

**PLEASE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE LIKE THIS!** Happy screamed in terror

As the begin to lose strength they stop for a quick rest . upon their break they hear several foot steps approaching them

Hey Natsu whats before Happy can Finnish his question Natsu quickly hushes him . As the footsteps get louder and louder Natsu prepares for battle.

I like an unfair battle it gives my opponent and advantage saying Natsu followed by a slight chuckle

Alright let's get started pouring his fist together **FIRE DR**

Natsu **HELP! **cried Happy

Happy don't worry buddy I'll save you said Ants

As soon as Natsu finished his sentence a shadowy figure appeared and hit him in the back of the head knocking him out

* * *

Natsu woke up tied to a chair with a single light above his head .

my head said Natsu with sudden realization Natsu remembered Happy was in trouble

*Gasp* **HAPPY WHERE ARE YOU! **exclaimed Natsu

Lights begin to flash blinding the tie up hero and the same several shadows lining up to approach Natsu

**WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY FRIEND** exclaimed Natsu trying to gain back his vision

A familiar voice appeared . Don't worry Natsu Happy is safe.

As Natsu looked it, he was in shock it was Erza Scarlet and she was dress in a evening gowns , she looked pretty thought Natsu Hell she even looked HOT! thought Natsu again

whats going on asked Natsu slightly blushing

Erza putting her finger on his lips shushing him and walked back to the anonymous shadows

As Natsu focused on the shadows. it was Erza, Lucy, Cana, Mirajane, Lisanna, Juvia , Virgo and Levy all dressed in evening gowns.

If seeing Erza in a gown wasn't bad enough see the others in gowns made him flustered

G.. wh..wha..whats goi..going o.. stammered Natsu blushing redder than a tomato

The girls look at each other a give a slight giggle

With sudden realization again Natsu asked where was Happy

Happy? oh he is over there eating fish to his little hearts desire said Cana pointing at a coach

Hewpy Matcu muffled Happy stuffing his face full of fish

*sigh* what a relief I was really worried said Natsu with a Toothy smile

Okay with that out-of-the-way . let's get started with some fun said Lucy

Something tells me this isn't my idea of fun Natsu muttered to himself

* * *

**Me : So how are you feeling Natsu **

**Natsu : Better, Man I though I was going to pass out seeing the girls in the dresses**

**Me : So they were that pretty **

**Natsu : Pretty doesn't even cover it **

**Me : ****Beautiful**

**Natsu : Nope**

**Me: Then what is it ?!**

**Natsu : Goddess Like (With a twinkle in his eyes)**

**Me: Wow**

**Girls : NATSU! (all of them blushing going through all types of reds)**

**Natsu : I thought you locked the door **

**Me : I thought i did **

**(All the girls dog pile on Natsu and begging to kiss him all over his face)**

**(Natsu Managing to pop out of his head ) Hey what happened to Gray **

**Me : Oh I kicked him to a wall for calling me a Perv **

**Natsu : Wait to go Ice for Brains **

**Gray : Shut it Ash for breath **

**Girls : WHAT DID YOU CALL NATSU **

**Me : Yeah I'm going to turn this off before it gets ugly **

**Gray : PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME !**

** End Transmission **


	2. Chapter 1pt1

**Me : Lets get started its time for Chapter 1 people **

**Natsu : Sir I know you are the narrator but what is you're name **

**Me : My name is Ezra but call me Huddlem. Okay?**

**Natsu : Yes Huddlem ,is Ice pick going to okay?**

**Huddlem : Yeah Mira said he'll be fine**

**(Me just saying Mira's name made Natsu and I get a devilish grin)**

**Natsu : Huddlem what are you thinking **

**( I took in a deep gasp)**

**Natsu : Don't you dare. Don't do it man **

**Huddlem : MIRA NATSU LOVES YOU !**

**Natsu : FUUUUUUUUUU**

**(A huge ****squeal came running toward natsu tackling him on the floor kissing him ,sucking the breath out of his lungs)**

**(Mira stoping to say) I'VE WON ( Natsu staring daggers at me while I laugh at his expense )**

**Huddlem : I'm *wheeze* sorry Mira but *wheeze* Natsu love the other to in the same *wheeze* way**

**Mira : AW man and i thought I won**

**Natsu growling : EZRA ! (Grabbing my collar daring me off set to pummel me to a bloody pulp)**

**Huddelm :It was just a harmless Joke ( I pleaded for help to stop the wrath of the Dragon Mage )**

**Everyone gave me a _we better prepare a grave_ stare to me.**

**Erza : well that the end of Ezra**

**Happy : I'll grab the shovel**

* * *

_Chapter 1 lets meet our Participants Part 1 _

Okay I'm to say it again What is going on here preached Natsu

It's you're lucky day ash breath a mysterious voice said

Wait a minute Frosty reveal you're self exclaimed Natsu

(As the lights begin to dim down, it appears that Natsu was on a game show *which he was* )

Natsu it is you're lucky day you get to take one of these _fine _ladies out on a single date said Gray dressed in tux and top hat

(Happy presses an applaud button)

Now lets hear the entries from the ladies First up Erza Scarlet said Gray

(Erza was dress in a black evening gown paired with black pumps and jeweled earrings)

Hello My name is Erza Scarlet, I'm 21 , I love a good fight , my magic type is Requip , I have multitude of weapons and armors , my favorite Food is cheesecake

Tell us why you're the best choice for Natsu Gray asked

Well I'm the only female that gives Natsu a challenge and we know Natsu loves a good challenge

Can you give us a demonstration of you're magic asked Gray

Sure Erza replied with a smile (then a flash of light blinding the here competitors , Natsu and Gray )

Oh god I'm gonna go blind if another flash hits my eyes cried Natsu

(Natsu regain his vision she was in her seduction armor , she was welding a Bo staff)

So what do you think Natsu said Erza giving a spin on the Bo staff , then stopping giving a wink and blowing a kiss toward Natsu

(A little heart floated toward Natsu hitting directly on the cheek , Making Natsu blush and giving him a rocket like nosebleed)

Happy clean up on aisle Dumbass said Gray

Aye (putting his fish a side to mop up the blood)

Okay with that out of the way, our next _lovely _lady is Lucy Heartfilia

(She was dressed in a blue evening gown with blue stilettos paired with sapphire earrings )

Hello My is Lucy Heartfilia I love to read a good book , i love to cook , my magic is celestial spirt and my favorite food is yogurt

Can you shows us you magic asked Gray

Sure replied Lucy (retrieving a key)

( she summons plue ,cuddling it like a stuffed teddy bear winking and blowing a kiss toward Natsu )

(Natsu once again blushing and having a rocket like nosebleed )

And why are you the best for person for Natsu asked Gray

Well he saved me from that pervert imposter , and I'm a great chief and just like we know he loves to fight e also know he loves food stated Lucy

Okay next is Participant is Mirajane Strauss

**To be ****continued **

* * *

**(I wake up in the infirmary wrapped up in bandages )**

**Huddlem : what happened!**

**Mira : My beloved Natsu beat you up to a bloody pulp for the trick you played on him **

**Huddlem : haha ow ow laughing hurts but it was worth it **

**Mira : Even though it was mean I should thank you kissing Natsu was amazing **

**Huddlem : No problem and there going to more pranks where that came from as soon as I recover **

**Natsu : Oh really **

**Huddlem : Yes and plus I didn't hear you complain when Mirajane kissed you**

**(Natsu running away to save himself from embarrassment )**

**Huddlem : Haha.. okay ow no more laughing until i get better **

**(Mira puches me directly in the gut knocking me out )**

**End transmission **


	3. Chapter 1pt2

Author's Note : Sorry guys if this is late I'm having serious writers block but I digress as long as I have your support I know I'll make it through.

I Thank you my huddlem- mites

* * *

**Huddlem : Girls follow me i have a ''present'' for you**

**Erza : Where are we going **

**Mira : Wheres Natsu **

**Huddlem : Don't worry where were going and you'll be meeting him very soon**

**(A hour later)**

**Huddlem : Well we have arrived to our destination **

**Erza : A door ?**

**Huddlem : its not the ****door its whats behind the door.**

**(opening the door with a devilish grin)**

**(Inside the room was Natsu hogtied)**

**Levy: Whats going on **

**Huddlem : Like I said its a ''present'' from me to you**

**(All the girls look at each other a give a nod)**

**Natsu : What are going to do to me **

**Lucy : Have a little "fun"**

**Huddlem : Have fun girls while you can **

* * *

**Recap**

Meet our next Participant Erza Scarlet

Meet our next Participant Lucy Heartfilia

Meet our next Participant Mirajane Strauss

* * *

**Chapter 1 pt 2 Sibling ****Rivalry**

Meet our next participant Mirajane Strauss exclaimed Gray

''Whats going on Gray , why am I here , and why are all the girls dressed like this'' asked Natsu

''Boy you are really clueless aren't you'' Flamebrain sighed Gray

''But that's the reason we love him'' added Lisa with a slight giggle

''Just give me a Damn answer Stripper'' Shouted Natsu

''Fine! the mission was a set up so the girls can get you on this dating show'' yelled Gray

''Wait the girls did all this for…me'' Shyly said Natsu

(The girls gave Natsu a nod to answer his question)

''Okay with that out-of-the-way, Mira why are you the best choice for Natsu'' asked Gray

''Well I'm the strongest female in Fairy tail , I'm the best cook in all of Magnolia ,and I've known Natsu since he was little.'' said Mira

''Now demonstrate that Demon persona of yours'' asked Gray

WHAT DID YOU SAY ! yelled Mira

Nothing ! sheepishly said Gray

(A circle of light surrounds Mira, to Natsu the light feels nice,warm,and fluffy but the feeling drastically switches getting cold,the light starts to grow dim turning from a snow-white light to jet black,her aura suddenly changes from angelic to demonic .Natsu watches in awe as the once sweet and kind Mirajane turns into her Satan form.)

''So what do you think Natsu'' Mira said seductively

''I….I..I '' stammered Natsu

(Mira giggled at the sight of Natsu being flustered ,so she slowly walks up to Natsu)

''Mira what are you doing'' asked Natsu

(Mira suddenly grabs Natsu's chin and kisses him passionately .Natsu can feel Mira's tongue explore through his mouth but he doesn't seem to fight back hell he was even enjoying it .Lisanna with fire in eye shacking her fist at Mira but is enable to do anything because she is being held back by the other girls )

''All right thats enough of that'' said Gray trying to pry Mira off of Natsu's face

''Okay'' said Mira dispassionately

''With that display of affection on to our 4th participant Lisanna Stauss'' proclaimed Gray

''Boy this is going to be very awkward for Natsu'' added Happy

''Okay Lisa why are you the best choice for Natsu'' asked Gray

''I'm friendly , a animal lover and I have a stronger bond with Natsu then anyone else besides Happy''

''Now demonstrate your magic for us please'' asked Gray

(Lisa turned into her tigress form , instantly pouncing on Natsu rubbing her head against his check and quickly planting a kiss wrapping her hands around his neck)

''Alright kitty thats enough of that'' saying Gray

Aw man I was so close of making my move'' pouted Lisa

''Well that was….eventful,with that out of the way our next participant is Cana Alberona '' said Gray

**To be continued **

* * *

Author note :Sorry if this is a little short wanted to give the Stratuss sisters there own chapter

* * *

**(10 long hours after the incident)**

**(Natsu entering my room panting covered in ****hickes,kiss ,bite and scratch marks)**

**Natsu : I'm *pant* GOING *pant* TO *pant* KICK *pant* YOUR ASS *pant***

**Huddlem: Is that so (pulling a small red book from my desk)**

**Natsu: Where did *pant* you get *pant* that **

**Huddlem : Oh i found it after rummaging through you're room**

**Natsu : You wouldn't dare (with anger in his eyes)**

**Huddlem : Or would I ?(with a evil glare in my eyes and a devilish grin on my face)**

**Natsu : Okay lets just calm down here,what ever you do NOT show that to the girls**

**Huddlem: Okay as long as you don't send me to the ER**

**Natsu : AYE**


	4. Chapter 1pt3

Once again I am sorry if this is a little late I've been stuck thinking about a special someone who is very near and dear to my on how I should convey my feelings toward her

* * *

**Sanitation worker: which room do you want us to clean up **

**Huddlem : clean the room to the far end of this hall**

**Sanitation worker : what smells like sweat ,anger, and shame**

**Huddlem : Ask the kid with the salmon hair**

**(A few minutes pass by)**

**Sanitation worker :_ OOOOOOH_**

**Huddlem : Yup **

**Sanitation worker : with who**

**Huddlem : Those _Fine _ladies over there **

**Sanitation woker : That lucky bastard **

**Huddlem : yeah he is now GET BACK TO WORK! **

* * *

Recap: Natsu is on a dating show

* * *

"Now introducing our next participant Cana Alberona " said Gray

"Hey Natsu " Cana said seductively

"I wonder what's she going to do with me " Natsu thought

"So why are you the best choice for Ole Flame brain " chuckled Gray

"I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT TO MY FACE STRIPPER " shouted Natsu

"Bring it on ASH BREATH " replied Gray

"Just untie me and well fight ICE PRINCESS" retorted Natsu

"Know it off you two " said Erza will a frightening stare

"AYE" they said in unison

"Hey now there are two more happies " said happy with a smile

"And if you dare insult Natsu like that I'll shove my foot up so far up your ass you'll become my new boot" said Erza with an evil aura surrounding her

(As soon as Erza finished her sentence all the girls began to give death threats to the frighten ice mage)

Natsu couldn't help but to laugh at Gray's expense

"Wait unitll I get my' said Gray but was interrupted by Erza

"wait until you do what?" said Mira with a demonic aura

"N….nothing " said Gray cowering in fear

"O…O..Okay with the terrifyingly and traumatizing event away, Cana why are you the best choice Natsu" Gray asked in fear

"Well why not I'm the prettiest woman in fairy tail and I might show some new magic tricks" said Cana with a slight giggle

"Now show us that fancy card magic" asked Gray

(Cana throwing a shuriken card at Natsu shirt tearing it into shreds fully exposing his chiseled and tone six pack , giving all the girls a nose bleed except for Cana who stared at him with great lust)

"why is she staring at me like that , what is going to do to me" thought Natsu

(Cana approached Natsu )

"He…Hey C…Cana" Natsu said hesitantly

(Cana grabbed Natsu head burrowing it into her large breast ,Natsu wasn't surprised on how soft and squishy her breast it felt against his soon loses her balance but Natsu grabs her unaware what his hands are on Cana gives a soft moan)

"AHHHH Natsu you naughty boy " said Cana seductively

(Natsu finally releasing he put his hands on Cana's round and curvy butt)

"Sor…sorr..Sorry Cana" said Natsu hesitantly

"Its okay if you chose me you can grope me when ever you want" Cana whispered to Natsu

"Okay Cana thats enough of that" try to pry Cana of Natsu but she would not budge

"Natsu help me " asked Gray

"I can't boob gravity to strong " said Natsu

"Happy assistance " said Gray

"Aye" replied Happy

(Happy using his tail to tickle Cana, losing her grip causing Cana ,Gray and Happy to crash to the ground with Cana and Happy landing on Gray )

"Okay now on to our next contestant Levy McGarden while she tells why she the best choice for Natsu and demonstrates her magic I'll be standing five feet away from you girls to prevent me getting hurt" said Gray

"Well even though I'm not the strongest or the most developed but I have a caring a forgiving heart" said Levy

(In a distance Lucy,Mira,Cana,and Erza booed her)

"HEY SHUT UP COW TITS " yelled Levy

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A COW TITS FLATTY" retorted Cana

"Whoa girls keep calm there no need to fight don't want to scare Natsu away right " said Gray at a good distance of safety

"Okay Im calm" said Levy with slight anger in her voice

(Levy using her solid script to summon iron)

**Natsu's Pov **

(He see Levy looking innocent like an angle sent from above just the aura around her was soothing like a warm nap in the winter)

**Levy's Pov**

(seeing the clueless Dragon slayer tied up she couldn't help but giggle )

(her heart beats fast ,Levy approaches Natsu going around her iron solid script meeting face to face with the dragon slayer , she begins to inch closer and closer to his lips , but was interrupted by Gray killing the mood)

"On to our next contestant Virgo" said said Gray

(Levy summoning 10 iron scripts landing on Gray )

"Jerk I was so close on kissing Natsu" Levy pouted

**To be continued **

* * *

**Gray : WHY AM I THE ONLY ONE GETTING HURT **

**Huddlem :Maybe you should keep your mouth shut before you make a remark on ****somebody's writing **

**Natsu : Hey Huddlem can I talk to about something **

**Huddlem : okay **

**Natsu : Mind if you we some where else **

**(Gets in car)**

**Huddlem : Mind if I play my my CD) **

**Natsu : Sure**

**(Music plays) **

**Hudlem : Natsu had sex with a bunch of hot girls and now he is taking his friend Huddlem to get some ice cream**

**(turns off music)**

**Huddlem: Aw spoil sport **


	5. Suggestions

**Okay guys give me suggestions on who you want to crash the dating show (just like my profile says it ca not be a guy) **


	6. Chapter 2

Author's side note : Sorry if this to long ,Im working on another story and with finals i've been really busy

* * *

**Huddlem : Okay guys there are going to be more girls in the Harem ****  
**

**All the girls : What do mean more girls!**

**Huddlem : Look I asked for help and the fans made some suggestions. **

**Natsu : I do not know how I feel about this .**

**Huddlem : By the way Natsu,Gray do you have good life insurance .**

**Natsu and Gray : Yeah why?**

**Huddlem : Your going to need it and you may want to make your Will to.**

* * *

"Okay were nearly over just two more lovely ladies left "Gray was interrupted by a big boom

(A big dust cloud and derby scatter every where ,As the cloud passed there was a big hole in the side and anonymous shadow was standing still)

"How can you have a dating show without the most beautiful women in all of Fiore" said the shadow

(As the shadow reveals it was Evergreen)

"Evergreen why are you here" asked Erza

"Well my dear Erza , Im here for one person and thats Natsu " said Evergreen

(When Evergreen finished here sentence another booming sound went off)

"I'm aren't just going to let some Fairy tail sluts take away my man " said a random voice

"OH GOD PLEASE DONT TELL THATS" said Natsu in a panic

"Minerva" the group answered in unison

"Oh my dear Natsu are you disappointed to see me" said Minerva in somber tone

"No no its not that" said Natsu

"Minerva wait up " said a voices in a distance

"Yukino what did i tell you " scowled Minerva

(Meredy, Yukino ,and Ultear followed behind)

"Looks like Ol'e Flame Brain has a way with the ladies " said Gray

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY GRAY " said all the girls in unison

"Oh shit" said Gray

"Aquarius flush him out "said Lucy summoning Aquarius

"What do you want Lucy " growled Aquarius

"Don't talk back and just use your powers on Gray" said Lucy

"Whatever" scoffed Aquarius

**GIANT WAVE ATTACK**

(A huge stream of water engulfing Gray sending hurdling toward a wall)

"Okay Aquarius you can go back to" said Lucy but was interrupted by another **GIANT WAVE ATTACK **

**(**the water engulfing all of the participants sending them to crash into Gray)

"Wait what was that for" asked Natsu

"To get some private time with you my dear Natsu " said Aquarius sedutively

"B…but I thought you were with Scorpio? " stammered Natsu

"Oh him I broke up with him because i decide I need a real Man" said Aquarius sedutively

* * *

(Mean while with Scorpio)

(Scorpio is sulking at a bar drunk of his ass )

"500 years *hic* with that *hic* that women dow *hic* down the drain " slurred Scorpio

(Loke cleaning a beer mug)

"Yeah man that was quite a while " said Loke

"You *hic* you know what *hic* I *hic* I deserve better than that *hic* women " slurred Scorpio

"Whatever you say man" said Loke nonchalantly

(Scorpio finally standing up with great triumph pose but passes out on the floor cuddling his bear bottle)

* * *

(Aquarius twirling her finger around Natsu's hair both staring deeply inside both of each others eyes , Aquarius quickly kiss Natsu , to Aquarius's surprise she notice how Natsu was a better kisser than Scorpio)

"Wow I never felt a spark like that when I was with Scorpio " said Aquarius with a little blush

"What was that like your 1,000 kiss or what " added Aquarius

"My second "Natsu mumbled to himself

"Im sorry I couldn't hear you " said Aquarius

"I said it was my second kiss" sighed Natsu

"Well looks like you have a natural gift my dear Salamander" said Aquarius nudging Natsu

"AQUARIUS WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU IM GOING TO FEED YOU TO HAPPY" yelled Lucy

(Aquarius jumping in fright instantly hides behind Natsu)

"Natsu please save your precious little Mermaid" pleaded Aquarius

"Aquarius get over here" demanded Lucy

"No" said Aquarius

"Aquarius get over here now " demanded Lucy

"No" pouted Aquarius

(The girls stomps toward Aquarius but Natsu blocks here way)

"Natsu get out of the way" said Meredy

"Im sorry but I can not do that" said Natsu

"Move now" demanded Lucy

"Nope" said Natsu

(The girls tried to get around Natsu be he wouldn't let them pass until Minerva pushed him to the side causing him to land on the back of the chair)

"Now time for some payback" said Erza with devilish grin

(The girls begging to get closer and closer to Aquarius causing here to get back up in a corner)

"Girls" said Natsu breaking the concentration

"What" said the girls in unison

"Please don't hurt Aquarius please for me" said Natsu with puppy dog eyes and a few fake tears

(The girls blush to see how cute Natsu)

"Wait girls whats up with that look in your eyes, I don't like it" said Natsu

(With great lust in there eyes the girls pounce on Natsu cuddling him)

"So soft and so very soft….NO bad bad thoughts but they are _reallllly _soft " thought Natsu as he was being swarmed with boobies , he didn't care if he was being suffocated either

"Okay with a few more additions and Im pretty sure there going to be more we are going to start off with Juvia Lockser" said Gray picking himself up trying to re_gain_ his vision

* * *

**Huddlem : So are you guys done with your wills yet **

**Gray and Natsu : Yes**

**Huddlem : so are you leaving your stuff with **

**Natsu : Im leaving ****everything with Happy **

**Huddlem : So what about you Gray **

**Gray : Im leaving everting with my best friend Lyon **

**Huddlem : Okay with that done I've made you tombstones **

(On Natsu's tombstone)

Here layes Natsu he died as he lived with the girls all over him

(On Gray's tombstone)

Here layes Gray he died from getting the shit beat out of him by Natsu girlfriends

**Huddlem : _Soooo_ what do you think **

**Natsu : Well i find this pretty accurate what about you Gray**

**Gray : Same here**


	7. Chapter 2pt2

**Erza : Hey Huddelm you here ?**

**(Notice Natsu's Tombstones on the Floor)**

**Erza : This can't be**

**(The Girls enter in)**

**Lucy : Erza whats ****wrong **

**Erza : NATSU'S DEAD**

**(The girls were in shock , Falling on the floor Baling the eye out while I'm outside watching)**

**Natsu : Hey Huddlem whats up **

**Huddlem : I have a plan (I said with a devilish grin and a evil leer)**

**Natsu : something tells me Im not going to like this **

**Huddlem : Its okay its okay just buy a tux I'll handle the rest**

* * *

"Now with that out of the way lets introduce Juvia Lockser" said Gray

"Wait Juvia we thought you love Gray?" asked Mira

"Juvia is over Gray" said Juvia

"Well how does it feel to lose the only girls that use to love you" mocked Natsu

"WHY I OUGHT" growled Gray

"Ought what ?" said Juvia with her trade mark sadistic grin

"Noth…nothing" said Gray gulping down hard and pulling on his collar

" why are you the best choice for N..Na..Natsu" said Gray Hesitantly

"The reason why Juvia is best Natsu is Juvia has never meet someone so determined to save their guild mates even if those girls mates were there past enemies " said Juvia

"Okay now show us you magic" asked Gray

"But can you make a ice block first" asked Juvia

"Sure" asked Gray

(Gray summons a gigantic ice pilliar)

"Is this good enough" asked Gray

"Yeah" replied

**WATER SLICER**

(The blades cut the ice pillar with ease like a knife going through warm Butter)

"WOW THAT WAS AWESOME" shouted Natsu

"Tha…Thank you Natsu" said Juvia slightly blushing

"Now up next is Ever" said Gray but was interrupted Evergreen

"Me" said Evergreen

"Okay Evergreen why are you the best choice for Natsu" asked Gray

"Well Im the prettiest women in all of Fiore and he's the strongest mage in all of fairy tail so we would make the perfect couple" said Evergreen gleefully

"Okay can you show us your magic" asked Gray

**Stone eyes **

"Wait no" said Gray but was turned into stone freezing in a awkward stance(his left knee was raised to his chest, both arms were shielding his face, his face was in shock)

(Natsu bursts out in laughter,tears of joy fall down his face)

"Okay turn him back Evergreen" asked Natsu trying to conceal his laughter

"Fine" said Evergreen

(Gray takes a deep gasp of air)

"That was so not cool" said Gray

"With that aside up next is is Mi Minerva" said Gray Hesitantly

* * *

**(Everyone is in a church morning the death of Natsu)**

**Random pastor:****Everone say there last words before the coffin closes**

**Huddlem : Come on guys **

**(Everyone gathers around Natsu's coffin)**

**Natsu :RAWR**

**(Eveyone jumps up in shock)**

**Erza : Natsu what the hell you nearly gave us a heart attack **

**All the girls in unison : yeah **

**Natsu : It was Hudlem idea (Pointing at me)**

**(The girls turn to him with a evil stare)**

**Huddlem *Deep gasp* RUN AWAY **

**(All the girls are chasing after me with the urge to hurt me BADLY)**

**Huddlem thoughts : MUST GET TO BACKPACK **

**(I bashed threw a wall seeing my car I dash ****swiftly, I open the door grabbed my bag and rummaged through it and find the contract)**

**Girls in unison: HUDDLEM **

**Huddlem : Here what ever you do please don't hurt me (I hesitantly offered them the contract)**

**Mira : Whats this ?**

**Huddlem : Its a Natsu's soul binding contract you guys own him now**

**Girls in unison : YEAH**

**(moments later) **

**Natsu : Huddlem you alive but how ?**

**Huddlem : Well you see I kind of sort of gave your contract to the girls**

**Natsu : YOU WHAT!**

**Huddlem : I gave your contact to the girls **

**All the girls in unison : _OOOH Natsu_**

**Natsu : OH SHIT**

**Huddlem : BYE **


	8. Chapter 2pt3

**Gray : Hey Huddlem do you know where ****flame brain is **

**Huddlem : Trust me you do not want to know **

**Gray : The girls **

**Huddlem : Yes**

**Natsu : Hey guys (Looking worse when than first time when girls got to him)**

**Gray : Oh man whats that smell **

**Huddlem : *sniff* *sniff* Oh god its Natsu man what did they do to you **

**Natsu : they did unspeakable things to me **

**Gray : you need to take a shower **

**Huddlem : Heres some soap and theres a shower in the backyard make sure the girls don't see you **

**Natsu : Okay**

* * *

Authors notes: Sorry for the late and New years really filled up me schedule.I'm making my own hero in fairy tail(I know its dorky XD),Im shipping Ichika and Chifuyu (dont worry Ichika will be adopted), And the girls are going to have fun with Eren (wink wink nudge nudge) oh yeah and I have some plans for our dear friend Roxas

* * *

"N..Now In..Introducing Mi..Minerva " said Gray hiding behind his broken down ice block

"COME OUT YOU SPINELESS COWARD" demanded Minerva

"Okay Hold on a second" said Gray

(Gray slowly walk toward Minerva wearing a full plated ice armor)

"S..so Wh..why ar..are you the bed..best choice for Na..Natsu" stammered Gray

"Well why not I can easily beat this wimps without evening trying" mocked Minerva

"Okay with that aside, now can you demonstrated you magic" asked Gray

**Ih Ragdo **

(suddenly Natsu couldn't move like he was paralyzed)

"Why can't I move" thought Natsu

(Minerva slowly walks to Natsu)

"Mother" thought Natsu

(Minerva is face to face with Natsu, in a blink of a eye Minerva is locking lips with Natsu)

"CANT BREATHE NEED AIR" thought Natsu

(Mierva breaks away for the breath taking kiss)

"How was that Natsu" asked Minerva running her fingers through Natsu Hair

"I I I" stammered Natsu

"I go even futher if you want " Miverva wisppered into Natsu's ear

(Natsu's eyes went wide open)

(Mierva giggled)

"Minerva" said Gray

"WHAT" yelled Miverva balling his fist

"Your your time is up" said Gray hesitantly

"Fine" said Mierva

"Next up is Ultear" said Gray

"Um Ultear don't you think its a little awkward for you and your daughter to compete for Natsu's love" added Gray hesitantly

"No, I do not think it is awkward but if he breaks my daughter's heart I'll use my magic sword to chop of his dick" said Ultear nonchalantly

"Meep" said Natsu quietly

"Now why are you the best choice for Natsu" asked Gray

"Well were both strong mages only makes sense" said Ultear

"Okay now show us your magic" asked Gray

**Ice-make Rosen Krone **

(As Ultear walk toward Natsu a field of Ice roses follow, when Ultear is face to face with Natsu a cone of roses surrounds,Natsu is speechless on how beautiful)

"Wow Ultear there Beautiful" said Natsu in amazement

"Oh Natsu your to kind" said Ultear

(Ultear cups her hands on Natsu's face)

"something tells me Im going to get a face full of boob or a mouth full of tongue" thought Natsu

(In a flash Ultear is kissing Natsu and when I mean Kissing she is sucking his Face)

"And A mouth full of tongue it is" thought Natsu

(As Ultear breaks away from the kiss a line of saliva drops down)

"Okay with that discusting make out fest next is Meredy" said Gray

"So how do you feel Natsu" Asked Gray

"Well My jaw is really hurts" said Natsu

* * *

**(Natsu entering My room)**

**Natsu : Man I really needed that**

**(Natsu scans the room)**

**Natsu : Huddlem, Gray , is anyone in here ?**

**(As Natsu begins to search for me and Gray the girls enter the room) **

**Natsu : Girls what are you doing here**

**Lucy : Just the same thing we always do have a little "fun"**

**(I kick open the closet door i fall on the floor and Gray lands on top of me, we are tied up and a cloth is tied to our mouths)**

**Huddlem : MUFF MUFF MUF**

**Natsu : What**

**Huddlem : *sigh*mifs a ma Map **

**Natsu : OH its a trap. I got cha **

**(Natsu dashes to the door but if Erza slams the right before he could reach the doorknob)**

**Erza : where do you think your going **

**Natsu : Oh you know any where but here **

**(Gray and I go back in the closet before we could see the scaring event we can hear the girls screaming the lungs out)**

**Huddlem thoughts : GO TO YOUR HAPPY PLACE, GO TO YOUR HAPPY PLACE **


End file.
